Big Time School of Rocqué
Big Time School of Rocque is the 3rd episode of season one of Big Time Rush. It premiered on January 18, 2010. Plot The boys are not thrilled when they are told that they have to go to school. They catch a glimpse of the Palm Wood School which seems to be fun. They have to attend to the "School of Rocque", though, which is located at Rocque Records and is the total opposite to the Palm Woods School. Their mission is now clear; they have to try everything in order to get send to the Palm Woods School. At first they chase their teachers off but much to their dismay Kelly and Gustavo always finds a new one. Gustavo shows the boys the ASPA ('A'ctors, 'S'ingers, and 'P'erformers 'A'ssociation) book of 10,000 teachers that he can call. He leaves the boys with the book, where they realize that they have rules every teacher needs to follow, such as hot lunches and outdoor breaks. The boys soon use those rule against Gustavo until he gives up and sends the boys to the Palm Woods School. Much to their dismay, the Palm Woods School isn't as fun as they have dreamed and are sent to detention on their first day of school. Subplot Mrs. Knight fails in home-schooling Katie and tries to get her a place at the Palm Woods School. Katie has to be party of the "Union", where actors, singers, and performers are able to get in. They soon try out a few auditions but they fail. At an audition for "Suds-O" laundry detergent, they meet a lady and her son, Elliott. He suggests that Katie will not have any chance in getting the job for the commercial and soon Mrs Knight attacks the lady, and Katie attacks Elliott. However, Mrs Knight appears in the "Suds-O" commercial with Elliott and Katie fighting in the background (This is because it is an exsample on how children get dirty) . Katie is allowed to attend to the Palm Woods School. Trivia/Goofs *This episode premiered to 6.8 million viewers, making it the highest rated premiere for a live action series in Nick history. *At the School of Rocque, the boys tend to switch seats throughout their time at the school. *When Mr. Bitters appears with money at the near end of the episode, if you can closely watch the TV on which the Suds-O commercial aired before Mr. Bitters appears, you can see there are no hands holding the box of Suds-O, and that Mrs. Knight can be seen in the background breaking the fight of Katie and Elliott up. *The episode title Big Time School of Rocque is a parody to the American comedy movie School of Rock. *This is officially the first episode of the Big Time Rush series (After the pilot movie) *They put their teachers quit using the following methods: #Giving their first teacher a "man band demo" to Germany. #Giving their second teacher the keys to Gustavo's Porsche. #Eating their own "vomit" (corn chowder) that makes the third teacher sick. *WWE Superstar Chris Masters makes special guest in this episode. Quotes Coming soon. Gallery Click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Parodies Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Parodies